


Killing Me (Not So) Softly (Discontinued)

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: Assassination Classroom, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, superlong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: He had been the pale boys first friend, the one to show the ex-assassin that he was more than the killer his parents trained him to be. But also, Gon was the one who told Killua that he was unable to feel basic sentiment or empathy."Since it means nothing to you."It felt like Gon was staring into the depths of his soul, unraveling Killua bit by bit with his earnest gaze. It was unnerving how beautiful the amber eyed boy was.Frightening.Karma Akabane was a fighter. He coveted violence, worshipped it as though it were a God.  Or maybe violence worshipped him.It was a tough call.Nagisa observed the two teens with a slight sense of awe.Assassins? That young?The two males certainly seemed strong, but then, so was everyone here.So this is the Hunter Exam huh?Alluka Zoldyck was going to be a Hunter. Like her big brother. Like Gon. She trained viciously for three years, and now it was time. She had become strong, strong enough to care for herself and the sooner she could prove that to him, the sooner she could live her life without fear.And the sooner Killua could stop using her as a buffer to stay away from Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, GonKillu - Relationship, Karma/Alluka, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. The Rules to Apologizing

Gon stirred, squinting in the harsh morning light. His hair was rumpled, falling over his face, loose strands spread all over the place. The bed sheets were scrunched, and he groaned slightly, upset at having woken up so early. He could tell by the placement of the sun that it was still early morning, barely scratching dawn in fact, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. He tried to sit up and stopped short as he watched the covers slide down, feeling his tan face grow uncomfortably hot. A pale taut arm was thrown around Gon's waist, tightening as the darker teen attempted to rise out of bed. Killua lay next to him, his silvery-white locks falling lightly over his closed ocean-like eyes. Gon's breath caught. In his years away from the other male he had forgotten just how beautiful the ex-assassin was. Ethereal even, like some sort of angel. Ironic that he was born to a family of assassins. Gon had long come to accept the fact that he held feelings for his best friend. After being apart for so long though, the ravenette had no idea on how to diffuse the unfamiliar awkward silence that had developed between the two teens--even with his normally cheerful disposition. The thought made him frown. Gon regretted pushing Killua away during the Chimera Ant Extermination. Every harsh word he said to the Zodlyck boy haunted his dreams, even now. "It wasn't something that you meant to do Gon." His aunt had told him, when he returned from speaking with Ging, atop the World Tree. "But, it was still something you _DID_. No amount of moping is going to change that." Gon knew that his aunt was right but he still flinched whenever he thought of his cold words.

"Mn...what're you staring at, Gon?"

The ravenette blinked, forced out of his bleak mind and looked down at Killua. The silvery white haired boy was looking up at him with watery blue eyes and Gon felt himself blush. He wasn't sure he liked the sensation but he didn't totally hate it either.

"Well u-uh y-you see..."

The stuttering. Now _that_ new development to himself, he couldn't stand.

"I've been trying to get up for the past like 15 minutes or so but I couldn't cause..." Gon trailed off, his golden eyes bright with amusement and embarrassment as he gestured to Killua's over-possessive right arm. It was almost comical how quickly the blue eyed boy scrambled up, all notion of sleepiness gone and Gon couldn't help but gwuaff loudly at the scene, gracefully sitting up and arching his back for a long stretch as his honey eyes glimmered with laughter. "Ne, Killua, you kind of hurt my feelings." the spiky haired boy choked out between laughs. "Is it that bad sleeping with me?"

There was silence.

His cheeks caught fire as he realized what he said, but it was nothing compared to Killua's tomato red face. "Ba-ba-bababab BAKA!!!" Killua yelled, not bothering to temper his punch to Gon's temple before retreating to the safety of the ceiling. "Ow, Killuuuaaaa~, you know I didn't mean it like that." the golden eyed boy protested, rubbing the back of his head ruefully. Killua was perched in the corner of the wall, back arched like the cat Gon was certain he was. He'd forgotten how violent Killua could be too. "Idiot," the white haired boy murmured. "I'm never sure what's going on in that thick skull of yours. I might have known once but not anymore. Not a chance." Gon stared deep into his friends crystalline blue eyes. It had been much too long since he'd seen their mischievous glare, and though Killua's sky colored gaze was comforting, he wished it were not so .. _.bleak_.

Again Gon was struck with the odd sensation that he was forgetting something important but he couldn't focus, not when his best friend was making _that_ face.

 _How many times did he make that expression when I couldn't see him--no when I didn't CARE enough to look back?_ Gon wondered, his chest hurting at al the possible answers. He glanced down and noticed that his knuckles were white, clenching the plain white sheets with an absurd amount of strength. He glanced back up to Killua, who was staring down at his own pale hands as though they were covered in blood. The boy had come down from off the wall and sat with his legs under him, royal blue turtleneck rumpled and white bangs hiding his eyes from sight. It was insane the amount of grief that Gon had to endure back in his early teens but he suspected it was worse for Killua, who Gon pushed away without warning. He had been the pale boys first friend, the one to show the ex-assassin that he was more than the killer his parents trained him to be. But also, Gon was the one who told Killua that he was unable to feel basic sentiment or empathy.

 _"Since it means_ nothing _to you."_

 _"Well, you did make me a bit dePRESSED....."_ Killua had played it off that day, before they separated so long ago, but Gon knew that he meant every word. The ravenette's apology had been rushed two years ago, and it hardly expressed just how sorry the boy really was. But he was here. With Killua. He had now, the present. He was determined to appreciate that gift to the very fullest. And to---hopefully---have Killua by his side once again.

_When apologizing to a friend, there is a rule. Do you know what it is?_

Ging's voice rung in the ravenettes mind. "Killua," Gon called out, all playfulness drowned from his chocolate gaze. The white haired boy looked up warily, sensing the shift in emotion.

_You promise to do things different next time._

"Killua, gomen. Really, I'm sorry. I promise that next time, I'll protect you."

He cut the other boy boy off, just as the ex-assassin opened his mouth to say, "I don't need protection." and wave off the amber eyed boys apology. "I don't mean physically Killua." Gon said, eyes filled with the same dark intensity as a few years before. Slowly, he reached out with his copper arm, morning light turning it to a lighter shade of tan, and paced the palm of his hand on Killua's chest. He balled it into a fist, fingernails digging deep into his skin as his heartbeat picked up pace. The fist marked right over Killua's heart, which was pounding in tandem with the darker boys.

"This is where I'll protect you." said Gon, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll make sure you never get hurt again. Not by me. Not by anyone."

In the course of speaking Gon had ended up close, so close to Killua. He wanted to move back. He wanted to stay. He wanted to kiss Killua. He wanted the ex-assassin out of his mind. He wanted to be best friends--- _REAL_ best friends again. He wanted something more. He wanted a thousand selfish things but what he most desired......

 _And you'll do whatever the_ hell _it takes to keep that promise._ Ging's voice finished in his head.

"And I'll do whatever the _hell_ it takes to keep my promise." Gon whispered fiercely, his eyes burning with golden flame. 


	2. A Pointless Sentiment

Killua was a blushing mess. It was scary how Gon always managed to do that to him. It was like the tan boy had some unprecedented superpower pertained especially to making Killua light up like York New at night. Killua took a deep breath, feeling the ravenettes fist sink in with his chest. His heart was pounding and even though it was embarrassing, the boy realized he couldn't look away from the darker males gaze.The tension was palpable, weighing down on the ex-assassins shoulders and he refused to let his mind wander off on what kind of tension it might be.

He had to say something.

He knew he couldn't leave Gon staring at him like that.

Making _that_ face.

The one filled with grim determination. A look that told Killua he'd never escape this conversation. Gon would keep apologizing, it wouldn't stop.

The spiky haired boy never knew how to give up.

Killua wanted nothing more than to forgive his best friend. If he were being completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he already forgave the tan boy.

 _Why won't he_ MOVE? Killua thought, frantically looking for a way out of the situation he was in. Gon had yet to move away and the dark haired male was close enough for the pale teen to count the hazel spread of freckles on the other boys face. It felt like Gon was staring into the depths of his soul, unraveling Killua bit by bit with his earnest gaze. It was unnerving how beautiful the ambered eyed boy was.

Frightening.

"Gon..." he started and then paused in hesitation as he watched the ravennette visible perk up, head tilted like the damn animal he was. There was so much he could say.

_Why are you here?_

_Why did you come back?_

_Can you even imagine a glimpse of what you put me through?_

_I'm glad you're back, I missed you, you big idiot._

_I forgave you from the start, the question was whether or not I could forgive myself for letting you drown in that darkness._

There was so much to say and yet, where should he....

Killua's train of thought faded as he took in Gon's expression. The other boy's tan face was alight with a batch of blood.

Blushing?

Gon?

Killua stared in awe. Then he realized. "I...said all that out loud...didn't I?

The boy watched as Gon nodded, his blackish greenish hair flopping back and forth due to not yet being molded into its normal spiky stature. Killua didn't know what the other boy was thinking. He was only glad that he hadn't said anything too revealing of the way he felt for the golden eyed male. It was a pointless sentiment.

One he was trying to get rid of.

"Killu-" Gon started.

**BRRRRRNNNNGGGGGG!**

Killua's phone rang, vibrating in his pocket and startling the two teens. Silently, Killu thanked the gods for the unexpected call. Had the moment continued any longer, the ex-assassin had no clue what he would've been tempted to do.

**BRRRRRNNNGGGGG! Incoming call from:** **_Old Hag._ **

The female automated voice informed, somehow funny, even with it's monotonous tone. He chuckled, it never failed to make him laugh fondly as he thought of Bisky--his ideal mother figure--though he'd never tell her that. The ex-assassin grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??"

Killua clutched his ears and threw the phone to the other side of the bed. He hadn't expected his former mentors voice to be so loud.

He should've known better.

"BAKA! _You should've been here 2 hours ago!_ It's about to start!" Bisky yelled, screaming louder with every word. As he crawled over to the opposite end of the mattress looking for the discarded smartphone, Killua distantly registered Gon's growing eyes and "O" shaped mouth.

"Ah! So _THAT'S_ what I was forgetting!" The tan boy shouted, excitement drowning all else from his mind. "Gon is with you? Good. Be here within the hour or ELSE." The blonde threatened. The white haired teen picked up the phone, just in time to be slapped across the cheek by a gloved hand. "That's for being late, now get your asses moving!"

Killua sat stunned for a minute, blue orbs wide and face stinging. He felt the tips of his ears grow hot as he heard Gon in the background trying to muffle his laughter. The boy noticed something in his peripheral and turned his head swiftly, registering the shrinking portal beside him. Putting his mouth by the speaker of the device he said, "Hai, hai, I'm coming old hag. And why is Reolio there?" he asked the last sentence, this time, having enough foresight to plug his ears as the older man screamed, "IT'S LEORIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

As much as he tried, Killua couldn't wipe the cheshire grin from off of his face.

"He's one of the proctors of course. Along with you, Gon, and Kurapika." The blonde informed him after Leorio calmed down some on the other end of the line.

"Proctors...." Killua trailed off, uncertain. His brief reunion with Gon had taken up so much space in his mind that he had completely forgotten about why they suddenly met up in the first place.

"For the Hunter Exam!" Bisky and Gon exclaimed together.

The tan boy was bouncing around with new found energy, zapped up as though he had been electrocuted by Killua's nen and the ex-assassin smiled, filled with a sense of nostalgia as he watched his best friend scurry around the barren hotel room.

"Now hurry it up. And be careful." Bisky said before ending the call.

"I call dibs of using the shower first!" Gon shouted, running to the bathroom and locking the door before Killua could voice his protests. "Why you..." Killua yelled, his annoyance fading into affection as he heard Gon's baritone laughter from the other side of the wooden barrier and he let out a huff of amusement. Gon could be so childish. Killua stood up on the mattress, the messy sheets moving slightly between his toes and he stretched forward to touch his feet and gracefully turned the movement into a front flip off the bed and onto the floor, landing on the palm of his right hand.

"Nailed it!" He exclaimed proudly.

It was a move that the white haired boy had been practicing on his skateboard for sometime now and he wanted to perform it with ease. He always did though, if he were being honest. Killua bent his right arm and pushed up, springing into the air though this time landing on his feet. A yellow paper fluttered gently form the boy's pocket to the floor and he bent down to pick it up. It appeared blank but he knew better. Activating Gyo, he reread the letter he recieved from the Hunters Association two weeks ago.

_Hunter Killua Zoldyck has been summoned to the Hunters Association in York New City to participate as a proctor for this years Hunter Exam. Along with Hunter Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck will be working in collaboration with the former to examine the participants during the 5th Phase. Please meet at the main building by January 1st. It has been decided that all proctors will watch the commencement of each phase and change exams as need to ensure that the participants are being accurately tested. In the name of former Chairman Isaac Netero, may we honor your contributions to the world of Hunters._

_Arigato_

Then under it, in Bisky's loopy scrawl.

_Oi you bratty Sapphire, you better not be late. And make sure you drag along that dense Diamond of yours too._

_No Distractions._

_I've seen firsthand how you two get when you're together. The Hunter Exam is important and you boys are the youngest proctors the association has ever hired on. You'll be making history Zoldyck, and lucky for you, it's the good kind. Be proud, you deserve it._

_You and Gon both deserve it._

_But especially you. Congratulations Killua, words cannot express how proud I am of you. Your sister as well._

_Take care,_

_-Bisky_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll continue this story..........  
> LMFAOAO But I mean, hey thats how it is


	3. Changes

Killua smiled fondly as he thought of both his surrogate mother and kid sister.

Alluka...she would be trying out the Hunter Exam this year. Killua's heart swelled with pride and affection. He trained her personally for 2 years, though her third year was spent in a grueling training regimen with Biscuit. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ go easy on her, he knew. The ex-assassin wanted Alluka to feel like she fully deserved her Hunters' License.

Killua knew deep down that Alluka would make it.

She was related to _him_ after all.

There was absolutely no way she could fail.

He grinned contentedly, his mouth transforming into a cat like smirk. _I'm so humble._ He thought, and laughed silently as he remembered saying the exact same words in his head before entering Heaven's Arena 4 years ago.

_You really are awesome Killua._

The white haired boy felt his heart stutter in his chest, dangerously close to stopping as he recalled Gon's words that day as well. That was 4 years ago--almost 5 now, but even back then Gon had been brash, unashamed.

The tan boy had changed so much and yet he was still exactly the same. Killua wondered if he himself changed. He pondered it a bit, then decided that _yes_ , he had undergone some serious development--especially with his emotions.

He was in love with his best friend.

With Gon.

The idiot who coveted revenge more than his life, who threw away his dream--the ideal of finding Ging.

Who threw away Killua. Cast him aside as though he were nothing, worthless. Reminded Killua of what the ex-assassin really was.

A cold-blooded murderer.

Heir to the Zoldyck family.

In a way, Gon was more helpful in that moment than at any other time. Killua had been running away from his legacy, running away from his origin.

Even after removing the needle, the silvery-white haired boy had still been a coward.

Gon had filled the void Illumi created when he forced Killua to forget about his kid sister. Alluka--when they reunited--filled the void that Gon left behind as the black haired teen shoved him away with harsh words. Killua told himself that Gon was just a replacement for Alluka, that his emotions weren't real. How could they be? With Alluka around, the ex-assassins heart swelled and all the pain that Gon left behind disappeared. It had to be because Killua didn't actually care for the ravenette. Didn't care if those golden eyes never sparkled for him again. Didn't care if he never heard that soft baritone say his name with that lilting tone. He didn't care.

Couldn't have.

RIght?

_Wrong._

_So,_ so _wrong._

Killua registered the sound of water turning off in the bathroom nearby and shook his head, willing the uncomfortable thoughts away. It was something he could worry about later. The hotel room was bland--to say the least. Small and somewhat cramped, Killua laughed as he pondered his growing comfort in confined spaces---at least--depending on the situation. Spending 2 years traveling with Gon and constantly having his "bubble" invaded at all times, had softened the boy considerably. So much so that he hadn't heard the bathroom door open, nor Gon's loud, but steady footsteps approach. "What's so funny Killua?" The tan males' voice asked, eerily childish in a way that belied his built figure.

Killua ended up on the ceiling.

Gon stood below him, dripping golden goodness all over the wooden floor.

What. In. The. Literal. _HELL._ Killua thought, growling with a frustration that worked on too many levels. His eyes narrowed into barely visible slits and he could feel the predator, the _assassin_ in him begging to be released. Gon froze, sensing the malicious aura exuding from Killua's body, then slipped into his easy smile. "Woah, you've really started letting your guard down huh?" The tan boy asked, wiping away droplets of water that dripped from his still-wet hair--which was plastered all over his slightly chiseled face in a sticky mess.

Killua stared.

He couldn't stop.

It was an impossible task, especially when Gon was looking _THAT._

He looked.... _hot._

 _Oh, what the hell?_ Killua thought again, as he let himself drp from the ceiling to the floor, a small puddle formed from the ravenettes head. Gon's eyes held a question in them but he said nothing as he waited for the white-haired boy to respond. _Good, he_ _isn't getting wise._ But then, of course not. It _was_ GON after all. Killua was a head taller than the darker male. A characteristic he sought to exploit. The ex-assassin stalked forward, forcing Gon to take one, then two, then three, four steps back, until the bronze teen was against the bed. He was close, so close to Gon, but the situation was more manageable, since this time--Killua was the one in control.

_Oh yea, he certainly had changed._


	4. Karma Akabane

Karma Akabane was a fighter. He coveted violence, worshipped it as though it were a God.

Or maybe violence worshipped him.

It was a tough call.

The sky was still obnoxiously dark as the red-head opened his eyes and silently took in the unfamiliar surroundings. He was laying on the hotel bed--the only one in the room--courtesy of winning his sparring match with Nagisa two weeks prior.

The Hunter Exam.

Karma felt his body begin to thrum with an unbridled sensation of anticipation. The strongest people from all over the world, converged into one area. Less than three rookies ever pass each year. Some are broken so badly that they never try again, and others have spent their entire lives trying to earn the title. Many have died, and many have sacrificed. The chance of becoming a Hunter was less than one. To top it all off, he and Nagisa would be new to the game, underestimated.

Sounds like a paradise made in Hell. Karma thought, closing his eyes briefly to quell the crazed glint he knew was lurking in his gaze.

"The thought is pretty tantalizing, huh?" Nagisa said, startling the red-head slightly. "The thought of being on par with so many others. And knowing that we shouldn't have to hold back. With this bloodlust of ours."

Blues eyes met his own golden ones as the red-head sat up, lightly tanned skin exposed to the brisk morning air. "Awake, are you?" Karma replied to his friend, hopping from the mattress onto the floor and craning his neck to either side, smiling at the satisfying crack of his joints.

"Dude, you're bloodlust is palpable. I'd have to be a terrible assassin not to sense it from such a close proximity, especially with the way it was oozing out of you." The bluenette deadpanned.

"You always were the talented one, eh, Nagisa?" The blue-haired boy held his gaze for seconds that felt like an eternity before slowing blinking, locking his azure eyes away.

"Yea, I was." Nagisa whispered quietly, his voice low but with a confident tone that wasn't there before.

That Korosensei helped to instill.

That Korosensei died to protect.

That made getting murdered by his students worth it.

Murdered by Nagisa.

The talented assassin who had refused to acknowledge his gifts.

Karma was relieved.

His mind wasn't completely out of the lethal fog in his head and if Nagisa had acted with his old self-deprecating, weak nature, the red-head would have snapped.

He might've even killed his best friend.

Wow.

What a weird pair the two of them must make.

Well what they don't know, they don't care about, and they don't know about us. Karma thought, smiling wolfishly, as he pictured those who would inevitably fall by their hands.

To the hand that was reaching out to his best friend.

To the pale hand that was now clamped with his own.

The two of them alone could handle themselves, but together they'd be devastating.

"Lets be out of here within the hour, and try to get to the exam site before the sun rises." Karma's eyes flashed with a dangerous light. "So how about it, old friend?"

Nagisa smiled, the disarming grin that was unnerving in it's own right.

In the darkness though, as the bluenettes eyes glowed like sapphires , that disarming smile was terrifying.

"Un! Lets do this. For Korosensei!"

Karma shook his head side to side, red hair flopping around. "No, Nagisa, not for Korosensei--that tentacle having bastard." his face split into a charming grin and Nagisa matched it.

"Right!"

"For us!" The two teens exclaimed together, then laughed in unified cadence.

Boy they really were something else.


	5. Trap(In more ways than one)

Nagisa was a boy.

Is a boy.

There is no was.

But his hair was long.

Is long.

There is no was to that either.

And so he hates it.

He hates his long hair.

It's a hindrance, in more ways than one.

"Hey there gorgeous. Why don't you come and hang out with us for a while?" A man slurred drunkenly as he took one staggering step towards the two teens. Or more specifically---towards Nagisa.

Nagisa groaned inwardly. Not again. He thought, wishing that he could continue his morning in peace. His zen was completely destroyed, the sinister calm that he worked on all week to maintain, gone in an instant. His eye twitched. He should've put his hair in pigtails today, instead of letting it fall past his shoulders, to mid-back.

Not that it would have made much of a difference.

The road was barren, though a few people littered the area here and there. The low-ceiling houses were packed tightly amongst one another, a confusing maze among the cobblestone roads. Nagisa felt like he took a step back in time, the city of Zabban seemed to be completely underdeveloped. And yet, the area was thriving. Markets were scattered around, pack more densely than the houses themselves and for a minute the bluenette could imagine what the streets would look like if it were midday and bustling.

But it was empty. Except for the drunk man who had the unfortunate judgement of the gods to end up in the same alleyway as Nagisa---and Karma.

Especially on a day like this.

"Karma, don't." Nagisa muttered to the red-head, not wanting to cause a scene. It was still morning but the sun was fully exposed to the pale blue sky.

They were in broad daylight.

Not that Karma would care.

It's not like the two males would be caught. The nooks and crannies of Zabban City provided many places that sheltered against the sunlight.

It would be over in an instant.

He didn't get it. He was a boy. It wasn't like he was in feminine clothing either. A long sleeved muscle tee and loose fitted camo pants with a pair of black combat boots completed his attire. Nagisa had a subtle swagger about him, a certain cadence when he walked, and the way the bluenette carried himself represented all the characteristics of what current society deemed masculine. So WHY?

People never looked past the skin.

"Hey, c'mon now, don't be like that. Oh are you worried about your little friend? Don't be, me and my boys will handle him. Then we can play. How does that sound, eh?" The man lifted two hairy, gnarled fingers to his mouth and whistled, yellow teeth flashing in a disgusting grin as 6 more men shambled out from the shadows and into the open, locking the boys in from all sides. Nagisa could laugh. It was a pitiful attempt at a trap, obvious from the moment they entered this part of town.

"Ah, so finally, the big reveal." Karma murmured, smiling softly. His bloodlust swelled, and seemed to encompass the entire stretch of road. Nagisa sighed, knowing that the battle to come was now inevitable. Thanks to incessantly training in hand-to-hand combat with his best friend, the bluenette was itching for a fight.

Even one as boring as this.

He sighed again.

"So I'll take the 3 in the front?" Nagisa asked, separating his feet slightly as he raised his non-dominant hand to use as blockage.

Karma just smiled, his teeth gleaming like canine.

And so it begins.

The men were all wearing tattered clothing, long wool coats and knitted scarves, though the day was getting warm. Probably the only clothing they had.

Oh well.

Nagisa waited, adopting a small sway as the the 3 men in front of him slowly circled in. One carried a broken liquor bottle--likely the one he had been drinking from, and the other two held knives. It's was fine.

Nagisa could work with that. The man closest to him was on the right--the one with the bottle. I'll call him Scrappy. The teen thought, committing the weirdo to memory. Scrappy was walking with a limp, no special stance nor technique present. Likely got his injury from a failed kidnapping, much like the one here was going to be in a few minutes.

Maybe less.

The bluenette decided to focus his attention on Scrappy first. The three men seemed to have some silent rule amongst themselves that they would be going one-on-one, mano-a-mano. Though it also appeared like they each hoped the other would fail.

Interesting.

They would go individually, and not help each other if things went south. I'm their trophy. Bragging rights. Nagisa realized, his blood boiling.

As he pondered the information in his head, hypnotic swaying still going, he registered Scrappy reaching into his scrappy coat pocket to retrieve something, pulling out brass knuckles. Nagisa watched as the metal gleamed in the dim light peering through the alley and smiled, coming to a decision. Normally, I'd wait for the perfect opportunity to strike, no matter how long it'd take. I would complete the assassination swiftly, with as little mess as possible.

But this wasn't an assassination. This was a brawl.

Scrappy made the first move, swinging wildly with his right arm, the one with the brass knuckles, and smiled triumphantly when a random punch grazed Nagisa's jaw. The bluenette stumbled back, surprised by the force of the blow.

How weak it was.

His sessions with Karma were much more gruesome. He returned to his original stature, obtaining his swaying motion once again as he studied the opponent before him. In the background, Nagisa could hear the read-head laughing merrily, and the screams of the men who tried to take him on. Nagisa could only smile. He had to step his game up, martial arts wasn't his thing but the Hunter Exam would be filled with all sorts of artists. He had to be ready.

Consider it practice. Korosensei's voice rung in his head.

"Practice," Nagisa whispered. "Okay then."

He charged forward, rushing Scrappy and landing a square hit on his jaw. The momentum of his running start made it more powerful than normal and the man went flying, skidding across the paved stone as he rolled some feet away. Nagisa smiled, satisfied. He'd gotten stronger in the last few years. A lot stronger. His cerulean eyes locked on the withering man, who cried out violently as he squirmed on the ground. The punch had been hard, sure. But not nearly forceful enough to cause such pain. Is he planning something? Nagisa wondered. He continued forward, keeping a watchful eye on the other two, who he dubbed Scruffy and Slipshod. Both of them were backing away, mumbling incomprehensible words as they gazed at something over his shoulder.

Karma most likely.

Shame. He didn't get to really enjoy himself. He was close enough to see what caused Scrappy to stop fighting. The broken bottle shards were lodged in his right eye, deep enough to be fatal. There would be no more conflict.

Not right now. And not with them.

Nagisa calmed his stance, still alert, but more relaxed as he approached the fallen man and lifted him by his collar. Scrappy struggled, but eventually gave up, his body falling still like a limp ragdoll after his arm brushed a glass piece, driving it deeper into his eye. "Argghhh shit, shit shit shit, SHIT. Damn you, you brat, you're lucky I'm like this right now, otherwise, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Kill?

What do you know?

To think you have the balls to kill.

All of the bloodthirstiness that the bluenette had been holding in since two weeks ago, in preparation for the exam, leaked out as his anger mounted. In a flash Scrappy was up in the air by the neck, Nagisa's smooth, pale muscles rippling under his fitted tee. His eyes were glowing cobalt and he grabbed a shard, pulling it out of the man's right eye and earning a scream of agony. "I'm not a girl." Nagisa's voice was calm, eerily so as he spoke in a low menacing tone. "If you, or your friends over there, or anyone else that happens to have any relation to you---confront me again, I won't just kill you. It'll be a massacre." Scrappy's eyes widened in fear as the bluenette smiled.

It was truly terrifying.

"Okay?" He asked cheerfully, setting the man on his feet and watching impassively as he fell to the ground, creating dust with his impact.

"Nagisa! Calm down or you'll attract unwanted visitors."

Nagisa, shook off the murderous wave that threatened to overcome him and looked over to where Karma was standing. The red-head was leaning against a nearby wall, aimlessly kicking at the unconscious body of one of the attackers. His yellow-orange gaze was humorous, but held a small sense of urgency. "We don't have time for this, we're late." Karma's eyes narrowed, casually looking down at his wrist to glance at an imaginary clock. His clothes whistled in a strong breeze, camo jacket fluttering open and white shirt underneath.

It was speckled with blood.

"You must be losing your edge Nagisa. Don't you sense it?" Karma continued, looking over his shoulder, and the to the side. The bluenette glanced around in confusion before freezing, blue eyes wide and alert.

Something is coming.

Damn it. Just their luck to get caught up in violence on the one day of the year when they didn't have the time to indulge their bloodlust.

Both teens stood at a ready position, waiting for the unknown force to appear.

Spiky black hair was first.

Bright brown eyes were next.

Loose white tank-top and long green bloomer-like pants. Tan sun-kissed skin.

"I'll save you!" The unfamiliar figure yelled loudly, hands placed on his narrow hips, the sun to his back like some sort of hero. The the male was young. But Nagisa couldn't quite place his age. He seemed older, but the childish way in which the teen carried himself said otherwise. Nagisa shot a side glance to his friend. Karma looked disappointed, the left corner of his mouth dipped down and his chin raised in the air.

So he doesn't take this guy seriously either.

Sure, the boy felt strong, but maybe it was just the fading adrenaline screwing with their senses. The blunette watched as the tan boy came to the realization that there was no longer any danger. "Hunh? I could've sworn I heard a scream...." the other male trailed off looking more and more confused as the seconds ticked by. Then he winced in pain as a pale hand struck down on his head, spiky hair parting sideways.

"You BAKA! What have I told you about falling for cliches huh?" Another boy appeared, lithe in his figure. He wore a blue sweatshirt jacket along with dark shorts, his left hand sheathed in it's pocket. This teen had snow white hair, kind of like Itona, but for some reason, he struck Nagisa as more dangerous.

Then they made eye contact. The angel-like teen had piercing cerulean colored eyes that bore into him. Those eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to figure out the situation. The bluenette watched as the teen took in the sporadic spread of bodies, of Karma, who was still leaning against the wall, and of Nagisa himself, before tilting his head slightly. The question was clear.

Are you at fault? Did you start this fight?

Nagisa gave a subtle shake of his head, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when the other male seemed to believe his story. They looked at each other, the pale teens' gaze lingering before turning to his friend, who was clutching his head in pain. "Kil-lu-a~! That hurrrrttt." The tan boy whined, his lower lip sliding out in a pout. The white-haired teen just looked at him blankly. "Baakkka." He restated.

That stare.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like longer.

Nagisa had been scared.

Is still scared.

There is no was to that.

"C'mon Gon, lets go, we have less than 45 minutes to get there and York New is a 30 minute jog, maybe less if we run full speed. Well if I run full speed. You're still slow, regardless." The pale male--Killua his name was--teased mischievously. "I'm a lot faster now Killua, since I've been training non-stop so I could protect you when we met again!" The spiky haired boy exclaimed, letting loose a knowing smirk that looked odd on his innocent face as Killua's cheeks lit up a dark shade of red. "WHY YOU...." The pale teen growled, shaking his right fist angrily, then seemed to give up on his rage. "Whatever you say Gon, because trying to save damsels in distress is an accurate depiction of your "training". Unless you're trying to say that I'm the damsel, in which case you'd be miserably wrong. Last I checked, you were the reckless one." The boy finished, his tone light, but sounding resentful. Gon didn't miss the shift, but chose to ignore it, and instead pushed his friend. "I'll race you!" he said, and took off before the other teen could do anything. "Yea like you could beat me!" Killua scoffed, sadness forgotten.

Suddenly they were both gone.

Nagisa blinked.

Then blinked again.

He ran to the end of the alley, where the road opened up to the main streets.

Not even a plume of dust to mark their paths.

Just like Korosensei.

"Nagisa, let's go. We're running out of time." Karma stated, but Nagisa didn't miss the small thrum of excitement in his voice.

The bluenette walked over to Karma, shooting one last look over his shoulder.

He smiled.

If the day was already this interesting, he couldn't wait to see what the Exam had in store.


	6. Unrequited

Gon grinned then laughed as Killua overtook him, white locks tinged blue with electricity. “No fair Killua!” Gon shouted half-heartedly but he was talking to the air. The streets were quiet once again, the noise of the alley fight gone and the only thing that remained was the sound of the ravenettes’ own footsteps, heavy, but consistent. Smiling softly, he kept running at the swift and solid pace. Gon was by no means slow--the town blurred in his peripheral and anyone who happened to see him wouldn't actually be able to--but Killua had him utterly beat with Godspeed. The tan boy was actually glad that his best friend was gone. Probably waiting at some rest stop well ahead. Maybe even at the Hunters Association by now. Either way Gon let out a small sigh of relief. Kilua’s absence gave him time to think about what had happened between them this morning.   
Or rather, what didn't happen.  
-Flashback-  
Gon had just finished putting on the rest of his clothing, tying the waist strings of his long green pants. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck, a feeble attempt at protecting his crisp white tank top from getting wet. Not that it would matter. He already had an idea of what the last phase of the Exam should be. And if any of the applicants were worth their metal, then it shouldn't be a clean day. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the angel-like male’s effervescent laugh coming from the other side of the wooden barrier. Swiping his Hunter License off the bathroom counter, he opened the door and walked toward his friend, grinning from ear to ear. It always made him happy to see the ex-assassin smiling. He took a moment to admire the pale teens’ blatant good looks.   
Gon couldn't help but stare in awe at the stark contrast that was Killua Zodlyck.  
The silvery-white haired teen was tall and lean, bordering on 6’1. Almost a whole head taller than Gon himself, who was only 5’10, almost 5’11. He appeared scrawny at first glance but as the ravenette looked, he could see Killua’s coiled, compact muscular structure hiding beneath the royal blue turtleneck. The boy was standing in the middle of the room, a centerpiece that stood out against the bland scenery. His pale skin seemed to take in the sunlight and personify it, a living ray of light.   
Killua was beautiful.  
Gon realized he had been staring too long and his face heated up, feeling somewhat like a creeper for gazing at his friend without their knowing. “What’s so funny?” He asked, when he was sure his cheeks had cooled off enough.  
Killua ended up on the ceiling.  
Gon couldn't stop the small sensation of satisfaction as he realized that Killua’s guard was down. It stroked something deep in him to know that the ex-assassin trusted him enough to be vulnerable like that. “Woah, you really started letting your guard down huh?”  
Who would Gon be, if he didn't tease his best friend for it though?  
Killua was gaping at him, his expression unreadable. Gon wondered if he might’ve seen desire in those sapphire blue eyes--but maybe it was just his own lust talking.   
After what he did to Killua, it's a miracle that the ex-assassin could even stand to be in the same room as him.  
Just as Gon had the thought, he felt the cold, murderous aura that belonged to the Zoldyck boy.  
And he smiled.  
The pale teen fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him, an odd expression on his face.  
Gon watched as Killua stalked towards him, oozing a strong emotion. It wasn't malicious,but it felt dangerous all the same.  
Arousal.  
Gon couldn't tell if it was his own, or Killua’s.  
It had to be his own.  
He was imagining things.  
Until Killua backed him into the bed.  
Until Killua leaned into his ear and whispered.  
“You keep looking like that and soon I won't be able to control myself.”  
Cobalt eyes met hazel and they stared at each other for an eternity, Killua slowly inching closer.  
Gon felt his throat tighten and his body tense.  
But Killua just reached past him, swiping his discarded smartphone.  
He walked all the way to the bathroom, never looking back once.  
Gon was alone in the room, wondering what the hell just happened.  
-End Flashback-  
Gon wasn't sure what that meant exactly.   
He knew the words, knew the meaning, the implications behind it all but he didn't know what it meant coming from Killua.  
When the boy had come out of the bathroom, it was like a switch had been turned on, and all was normal. The ex-assassin gave him the trademark blank stare, and quickly Gon realized that they weren't going to speak on what happened.   
Yep.  
There was no way Killua could ever love him.  
If anything, the silvery-white haired teen knew how the ravenette felt and was just toying with his emotions.  
It was enough to break Gon’s heart.  
This is my penance. He thought sullenly.  
He knew that Killua had loved him, back then. And he knew that some part of him deep down knew that Killua loved him and didn't really care.   
Now it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. And Gon had a feeling that this was only the beginning. He knew he would be friends with Killua, that they would share laughs and eat dinner and camp out under the stars. But he also knew that they would never end the night with a sweet kiss, never say “I love you”, never hold hands while they walked. That he would never really be able to get mad when girls--or guys--tried to impress the pale male.  
Shit.  
Gon would have to watch Killua leave him, happy with some person who could command the ex-assassin's attention. Who would, inevitably, steal Killua away from him.  
And he would have to let it happen.  
This is my penance. Gon reminded himself again.  
Man, unrequited love was a pain.  
A literally pain.  
It hurt.  
Bad.  
Sorry Killua.  
For putting you through this.


	7. Alluka Zoldyck

Alluka let out a small gasp, sighing contentedly as she stretched the tense muscles in her hamstring. She was positioned in a split, leaned over to the side, her long black wavy hair falling over her left shoulder. She took one breath in, holding it for eight beats before slowly letting it out.

_The Hunter Exam._

Today was the day. She knew her body was ready, but her mind was another thing. That morning, Bisky said nothing to her, the blonde's normally warm pink gaze, cold and calculating.

The gaze of an examiner.

Alluka understood.

There was no time for friendliness. Bisky had been letting her know.

That Alluka would have to work every bit as hard as everyone else.

Maybe even harder.

It was a look that was painful for Alluka to see. A look that reminded her of her family. Of the days when she wasn't a human, but a _thing._ A dangerous object. For the past three years, her days had been filled with kind, encouraging, smiles. With pride. With _acceptance._ Bisky's look threw her mind back into those dark and bleak years.Nanika had tried to comfort the ravenette, the two girls were the only company that they had back in those days. It was at times like that, Alluka wished she could hug her sister. Wished for a physical manifestation of her other half.

As much as she loved her older brother, Nanika would always be number one.

Killua would be an examiner this time around. _It's been a while._ She hadn't seen her brother for over a year. It hurt her at first. Not being able to see him. It gave a feeling similar to that of when she'd been locked in _that_ room. Unable to exit, surrounded by toys, none of which gave her the comfort that her big brother could provide. Nanika stretched inside her, spurred awake by the thoughts of Killua.

Who wasn't there back then.

Who _isn't here_ right now.

They hadn't talked since he handed her off to Bisky and she felt his absence, strong enough to make her double over.

Alluka was glued to her big brother.

Nanika was glued to her big brother.

To Killua.

Looking back, though she hated it, she could admit that Bisky had been right not to let her keep in contact with the ex-assassin.

 _No distractions._ The ravenette heard the blonde's voice in her mind and pictured the petite woman wagging one gloved finger feverently.

 _The number 9!_ Her brother had exclaimed. Alluka remembered being confused, not understanding the satisfied look on her soon to be mentor's face.

 _Boy do I get it now._ She grimaced silently. _But Bisky was--_ is _\-- right, this is the Hunter Exam, there is no time for distractions._

Alluka closed her eyes, letting the quiet murmurings of the other other applicants lull her mind. Her ears were sharper than normal, enhanced by Nanika, and she took in the sound of everyone's breathing, noting those who were worth her time--and those who were worthless. The room was wide, stone walls curving to create a sort of carven. The sounds echoed perfectly, every word spoken drastically amplified. Those who spoke loudly were either bluffing or confident in their skills. There was a heavyweight man waddling around and offering drinks. Probably poisoned.

He spoke in loud boisterous tones. It annoyed her. The atmosphere was too dark, but she could admit that it played well into his role of oblivious, friendly stranger. Regardless, she had a feeling that he was harmless, but made a mental note to stay out of his way. _So the first phase is in a cave huh?_ She thought, standing up and slowly reaching down to touch her toes. Distantly, she heard a wolfish whistle and felt her eye twitch.

_Idiots._

They won't last long. Those who don't focus. Distracted by petty things like a girls figure.

_Little do they know..._

She was clothed in a fitted black sleeveless crop top that showed off the bottom her defined abs and and a pair of loose shorts--which were old ones from her brother. Her laced up combat boots didn't go up past her calf, but provided about an extra inch or so, making her height 5'9.

_I'm applicant 1,573. Over 1,000 people are here. Over 1,000 people I have to beat._

The thought was daunting.

It made her excited.

Straightening herself, she began to walk aimlessly, testing her ability to maintain silence. She wasn't an assassin, would never be, but the importance of being able to stealthily stalk her prey was an important one. She was aiming to become a Hunter, afterall. All the while, the ravenette studied the other applicants, memorizing their habits, appearances, and tag numbers. Briefly she wondered if her brother did the same thing.

 _Always keep your eyes on your surroundings._ Killua's voice rang in her ear, the countless drills he forced her to do, imprinting muscle memory into her bones.

Alluka sighed.

This exam was going to be _too_ easy.

But she shouldn't get cocky.

_Pfft..cocky._

There was a loud crash as the entrance to the cave came down, startling most of the people there. Alluka stared, her baby blue eyes piercing as she looked at the last applicants to enter.

Boys.

They looked to be around Onii-chan's age.

The red-head was striking, golden-orange eyes gleaming in anticipation. He held himself in an easy manner, hands deep into his pockets and a small smile playing on his lips. There was something on his shirt, an odd design if she ever saw one.

Until she realized.

 _Gods, that's_ **blood**. Alluka thought, surprised at the fact that she wasn't nearly as horrified as she should be. In fact, she was _smiling._

There was some small part of her that could confess to being a monster.

_I am what they made me._

Looking at him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention, so she turned her focus to the blue haired boy beside him. This teen had a slim physique, and shoulder length cobalt hair. He reminded her of her onii-chan, with his snake like presence.

Staring at the bluenette, she felt an odd sense of kinship. In a way, he was like her.

Rookie 1,589.

Rookie 1,590.

As much as they intrigued her, it didn't matter. They would fall eventually. Everyone here was an enemy, and if they became friends , Alluka prayed that she wouldn't have to betray them. The ravenette could remember how hard it had been to convince her brother to let her do the exam.

Impossible almost.

Alluka clenched her fist.

She would pass.

She _had_ to.


	8. Too Many Things are Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my favorite chapter so far

Killua stared the blank monitor, aimlessly swinging from side to side in his cushioned swivel-chair. The room was black, devoid of any decoration save a large painting of Netero. _That old man._ Killua thought, but felt a slight pang in his chest. The floor was made of marble tiles and the large windows in front of him--which oversaw an insane expanse of the city-- had black shutters drawn over it, casting the room in dark shadows. He sat with the brown double doors to his back, knowing that he would sense anyone trying to approach him. The ex-assassin was seated at the large roundtable, though it was more like an oval in it's elongated shape.

_The Hunter's Association._

There were 9 chairs in total.

One for Cheadle--the current chairman--and a little stuck up if you asked him, but no one ever did.

One for Leorio--who _somehow_ became a Zodiac.

Another for Bisky.

Kurapika.

Hanzo.

Hisoka.

Palm.

Himself.

And Gon.

... _Gon._

Killua felt terrible. He knew he shouldn't have left the ambered-eyed boy like that. He thought he could handle being near the tan teen, thought his feelings were gone, never to return, but it was a lie.

When Killua saw Gon looking up at him, chocolatey brown eyes wide with satisfaction at the fact that he managed to startle the ex-assassin--the pale teen found that he couldn't have stopped himself even if he wanted to.

_"You keep looking like that and soon I won't be able to control myself."_

Killua's face caught fire and he banged his head on the table, trying--and failing to sufficiently cover his flush. He let out an embarrassed and pained groan as he lifted himself back up and rubbed the spot on his temple that was hit. It wasn't like it was a lie. Seeing Gon with his hair down, looking unbelievably pure and _defenseless_ \--stirred something deep in the teen. It wasn't that he thought Gon was weak. He knew Gon was strong, stronger than he could imagine, considering it's been almost 3 years since they were last together. But the image of a submissive Gon--- _GON, who was reckless, and demanding, and always got what he wanted_ \--- was irresistible, unfairly tantalizing. Killua moaned lowly again, longing and frustration coloring his voice.

"Sounds like you're having fun." A deep voice startled the ex-assassin, causing his snow white hair to spring up in surprise. Standing behind him was Leorio, the pre-med who was the only person Killua knew that could talk about jerking off on live TV and end up becoming a Zodiac as a result. The older male was clothed in his usual royal blue suit, patterned briefcase in tow. Killua schooled his expression into mild disinterest and waved off the older man's statement. "Yea Reolio, because staring at a blank monitor for 10 minutes is my idea of _fun_." He said dryly, looking at his friend in mock-disappointment.

A vessel appeared in Leorio's forehead, and seemed like it would burst as the man struggled to control his outrageously short temper. But then he took a deep breath, so much air filling his lungs that his chest expanded a crazy amount, and slowly let it out before flashing a charismatic smile Killua's way.

"I think it's better with a blank screen, don't you? Leaves more to the imagination."

Killua barked out a laugh at that. He couldn't help it. In a way, his older friend was right. The two gazed at each other for what felt like years, and silently Killua stood up, opening his arms reluctantly for an awkward hug. Leorio's eyes twinkled mischievously as he returned the embrace.

"You won't use those cat claws of yours to stab me in the back, will you?" He laughed buoyantly.

"If you shut up, I might consider making it a swift death." Killua muttered under his breath, but did nothing to quell the soft smile gracing his lips.

 _It's seriously been_ way _too long._ The ex-assassin thought, allowing himself to take small comfort in the familiarity of a close friend.

When they finally parted, Killua felt his heart get just a little bit lighter, the thoughts of Gon not fading, but lessening a bit in it's pressure. He could never let older male know just how much he helped the white-haired teen though.

Leorio would never let him live it down.

"Who knew you could be so sensitive Killua? I guess it makes sense in a way, with how you acted with Gon. Well, regardless, I'm glad you feel better. Now that I think about it, I've been told that my hugs have a certain healing effect." Leorio preened, puffing out his chest.

"Hunh? What are you talking about baaakkkaa?" Killua drawled out, willing his face not to flush and keeping his voice cool. The man just raised an eyebrow in mild skepticism.

"Did you forget? I'm premed, a big part of my job is to be able to tell when my patients are lying about being injured or the seriousness of an injury." The smile Leorio gave him was small.

Sympathetic.

"And you, my dear friend, are hiding a massive wound, right here." He placed a long finger on Killua's chest. The tall male straightened himself and took a step back, appraising his friend, before walking over to the other side of the table, and taking his seat to the right of where Cheadle would be.

"It's a pretty large gash if you ask me Killua, and it needs treatment. Stop lying to yourself about the severity, and _do something._ Only then can you fully heal."

"WHAA KILLUA YOU'RE INJURED??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Gon burst into the room and grabbed the pale boy by the arms, lifting them in the air as he frantically searched for some type of injury on the ex-assassin.

Killua couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

"Gon you moron," he wheezed between breaths, his voice lilting with an airy quality as he flicked the other teens forehead. "I'm okay. You worry too much." he finished, staring into the other males' bright amber gaze.

Gon's concern warmed something in Killua that he wanted to ignore.

He started to head to his seat, not wanting to see the way Gon was openly gawking at him, 1 finger brought up to his "o" shaped mouth in a thoughtful manner. The tan male rocked back and forth on his heels, a knowing smirk playing on his lips as his golden eyes softened to shaded honey. "You know Killua," the ravennette began slowly, "You're more of an idiot than me."

Killua froze midstep, the silence in the room deafening.

"Hunh?" He growled, turning to look at Gon with his left eye, the iris completely black. His best friend just smiled, nose scrunched up and eyes crinkled at the ends. "I'll tell you later. Everyone's on their way now, can't you hear them?"

The pale teen pricked his ears, cursing his recent signs of incompetence.

Gon was right.

He _had_ been letting his guard down lately.

 _It's your fault._ The ex-assassin thought sourly. He hadn't been able to focus, between worrying about Alluka and Nanika, then having to deal with _this_ baka. It was like the ravenette was only pretending to be oblivious to Killua's feelings and the white-haired teen wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Not that he had any feelings for Gon.

They were being purged.

"Come one Killua, let's sit down!" The ravenette interrupted his thoughts, holding out a calloused palm to the pale male, a charming grin splitting his face.

Killua stood stock still for a moment, struggling to stay upright under the full force of that smile, as he took in the sight of the teen before him.

It was Gon.

His light.

But at the same time it wasn't Gon.

And the light he shone was shaded, darker somehow.

Nevertheless, Killua was drawn to it.

Drawn to _him._

_And that was dangerous._

He closed his eyes and smirked, tilting his head towards the floor as he gave a nonchalant shrug and turned away---walking the few feet to his seat.

Ignoring the tan hand he left hanging in the air.

Ignoring the hurt expression that flashed on Gon's face.

Ignoring Leorio's disapproving glare.

Ignoring the way Gon sat next to him, so unlike his usual self.

Cautious.

Wary.

Watchful of boundaries.

It bothered him for some reason.

 _Whatever._ He thought, crossing his arms, as he waited for the others to enter the room. _Just ignore that too._

"My, my, it seems we've walked right into the middle of a lovers quarrel, hmm?~"

The magician stood in the doorway, a shadow cast in front of him as he moved forward slightly to let everyone else behind him in the room. They filed in, one after another and Cheadle shot the man a thinly veiled look of disgust, one that Hisoka promptly ignored. Bisky waved to Killua as she entered and took a seat to his right, lifting a finger casually behind her ear. The ex-assassin smiled, and switched to Gyo, reading the message his former mentor had. _We have to talk later, you and I. About the command I gave you almost 3 years ago, and your future plans with Gon._ Killua nodded, a signal that he had finished and Biscuit curled her finger back into a fist as she placed the hand into her lap and watched the spectacle before them. The magician stood in the middle of the room now, golden eyes observing the faces around him. His red hair was down, reaching mid back easily and with the way the older male carried himself, Hisoka seemed almost feminine, though not any less dangerous.

"HISOKA!" Killua watched as Gon jumped out of his seat, an excited grin on his face as he ran over to the older male, whose eyes narrowed in anticipation as the ravenette drew closer. The red-head put out one pinkish hand and the ex-assassin tensed, growing alarmed as his mind flashed back to the last time Gon faced the clown-like man. _Is this Bungee Gum?_ He wondered, preparing to jump in and fight if he had too. Killua still couldn't tell yet how much of his aura Gon managed to salvage and he hadn't bothered asking, thinking that it might be a sore subject for his friend. But the Association asked him to be a proctor for a reason, meaning that Killua had no need to be as worried as he was.

Not that he was worried.

Not worried at all.

_Smack!_

The pale teens eyes widened in surprise as Gon and Hisoka slapped their hands together in high-five, that turned into a fist-bump and a game of what looked like demented patty cake. Their movements were fluid, perfectly in sync, and Killua couldn't stop a wave of jealousy from rising as he wondered just how many times they practiced that to be able to execute it so perfectly. Let alone the fact that Gon was friends with _HISOKA_.

The exchange ended abruptly as Gon made finger guns on each hand, accompanied by "pew, pew" sound effects, and Hisoka brought both hands together in an upwards fist before separating them, fingers spread out as though mimicking an explosion.

Killua watched as the two males stared at each other, both of their gazes slowly turning accusatory.

"Gon...I thought we agreed on ending it with an explosion rather than guns, firearms are too noisy, they lack finesse." The red-head stated, looking down on the ravenette.

"No. _No._ We agreed on guns, or at least--- _I_ agreed on guns. You never said anything about an explosion Hisoka. And besides, explosions are even noisier so I don't know what you're getting at." Gon eyes' lit up and he smiled mischievously. "Ah, I see, you're embarrassed about your freakishly long fingers huh?" The tan teen asked, laughing shamelessly at the older males' shocked expression as he quickly averted his gaze.

"And here I was, willing to not mention the fact that you haven't made good on our bet, out of consideration for a _friend."_ Hisoka smirked, appearing to enjoy the way that Gon blanched, all signs of earlier giddiness drained out of him.

"I see, I see, so I was right. You didn't do it, did you?" Hisoka hummed, laughing at Gon's stricken expression.

"Yes, well, no I didn't do it, but I have it with me so does that count? Pleasedon'tmakemedoitHisokaitswaytooembarassingandIthinkthatKilluaismadatmeandIdon'twannamakeitevenworse." Gon said, letting it out in one long breath. The older man pretended to consider him, looking off into the distance with a semi-thoughtful appearance. "No can do." he said with a wide shrug, crushing the bit of hope that managed to creep into Gon's amber eyes. "You made me flat iron my hair and wear it down like this, an entire fighting hazard."

"But--" Gon started.

"It doesn't matter that I'd actually revel in the challenge of fighting with this ridiculously long mane. The fact still stands that we made a deal, and only one of us has provided."

Killua watched as Gon puffed out his cheeks and sighed, a sign of defeat if the ex-assassin ever saw one. He hated that the spectacle piqued his interest and he found himself leaning forward in his chair, wondering what type of foolery Hisoka had the ravenette up to.

He almost fell out of his chair when Gon began undoing the ties on his green pants, stretching it out so that the material hung loose on his waist. Killua knew that Gon was only stalling for time but to the pale teen, it felt like nothing more than a strip tease from his best friend and he wasn't sure if he should stop the ravenette---or let him keep going.

He opted for the latter.

Gon had his back to him and the tan teen paused in his movement, hands placed on either sides of his waist, clutching fistfuls of the dark green fabric and looked back to meet the ex-assassin's sapphire blue eyes. The silvery-white haired teen's gaze widened as he took in Gon's ruby face, skin painted a delicious red, all the way to the tip of the ravenette's ears. "Please don't be mad." The boy squeaked and Killua felt something primal stirring in the pit of his stomach, so strong that he had to grip the armrest on the chair to keep himself from moving. He felt his own face light up in mortification however as Gon pulled down the pants, revealing _tight_ white shorts with the words "I love Killua" across his butt in bold blue letters.

Leorio choked on a laugh.

Kurapika hit the pre-med, but couldn't stop his own chuckle from slipping out.

Bisky shot him a knowing glance and smiled, taking out her phone.

Palm blushed and stared into her cup of coffee.

Cheadle looked pissed, but couldn't hold the expression and soon had a small grin.

Hanzo wasn't paying attention, too busy reviewing the first phase-- _thank the Gods._

Gon was a blushing mess and wouldn't look Killua in the eyes, but mouthed "Sorry"

Hisoka slow clapped and grinned evilly before saying, "Why not a slow turn for the people, hm Gon? I'm sure he'd love to see the rest of it."

Damn it all that he was right.

Without a word Gon turned and Killua choked the deep breath he had been taking. The shorts were tight, insanely so and the pale male could see _everything_ that his best friend was packing.

Everything.

He stifled his sense of longing and gave the room his iciest glare, satisfied when everyone froze at the malicious aura he was exuding.

"We're short on time and my little sister is out there, waiting for this damned test to start. Gon, pull up your pants and stop staring at me like I'm going to bite your head off. Ms. _Chairman_ ," he stressed the word, "turn on the monitor. And Hisoka," Killua directed his almost-black gaze to the magician, "You ever convince Gon to do something that embarrassing again and I'll kill you."

Hisoka only smiled pleasantly, sashaying over to his chair that was to the left of Cheadle, between her and Bisky.

The monitor was on and Cheadle cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright then, Hanzo, you'll be the first to go, so tell us, what kind of phase have you decided to do?"

The bald ninja stood up from his seat across Killua and smiled widely, no knowledge of the events that passed just a few minutes earlier. "My phase is going to be a game of Tag. The applicants--well, you'll see in a bit. Leorio, mind making a portal to the meeting site you see up on the screen?"

"Sure, no problem." The taller male stood up and put his right arm out, creating a vortex behind Hanzo.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he watched the ninja step through, one leg after another and disappear from sight.

"Simply marvelous! Learn to use that power of yours the right way and you'll become an even more delicious competitor.~"

"Yea, thanks but no thanks." Leorio muttered back.

Killua surveyed the table.

He sighed.

 _This_ would be the committee that decided his sister's fate.

_I'm sorry Alluka._


	9. Game x of x Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Exam begins!!

Karma felt his blood tingle as he viewed the other applicants, his excitement mounting higher and higher. Everyone here seemed so strong, all of them---masters in their own right. He glanced down at the tag number he was given.

1589.

That meant that there were 1,588 other people who were vying for the same title as himself.

The same title as Nagisa.

_Hunter._

Briefly, the red-head wondered if the two males they ran into earlier would be there. The spiky haired kid, he seemed weak, and yet, there was still something to him that put Karma on edge just a bit.

Not that he couldn't beat him in a fight.

But the albino looking one...Karma smiled, his bloodlust spiking. The white haired teen was someone he wouldn't mind fighting.

"Karma, calm now, we don't know what's going to happen here. You need to relax." Nagisa chastised quietly, his sapphire eyes glaring into the crowd as he observed the applicants.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. This isn't the type of place to let your guard down." An overweight man approached them, waddling over in a blue shirt with a satchel around his back.

"Why do you say that, ossan?" Karma drawled out, his golden-orange eyes glaring with suspicion.

"Cause this is my 39th attempt!" The man exclaimed. "The names Tonpa, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

 _He's too friendly._ Karma thought, his eyes narrowed. "If you say so old man."

"I just told you what my name was, could you use it please? Anyways I have some spare drinks, I like to hand them out since there's usually no resting between exams. Wanna have a toast, don't worry it's only orange jucie, not anything hardcore."

The overweight man grabbed his satchel, unzipping it reveal cans upon cans of orange juice. He took one meaty palm and handed a juice to Nagisa, then another to Karma, who took it reluctantly, holding it between two fingers.

Karma analyzed the drink. Now that he thought about it, he was feeling rather parched, and the can was still sealed tightly shut. _I should be safe._ He thought and glanced over to the blunette who nodded slightly in agreeance. He smiled at the man. "Alright Tonpa-san. I don't know what we're cheering to but thanks for the drink anyways." The red-head stated, popping open the top and watching as Nagisa did the same. "Lets go together Nagisa, okay?"

_One._

Karma lifted the drink to his mouth, smelling the strong citrus, nothing lingering under it and felt reassured.

 _Two_.

He rested the tip of the can on his lip.

_Three._

He began tilting the the can up, waiting for the lovely aroma to soon coat his---

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A soft voice interrupted him, grabbing his hand to stop it from dumping the liquid into his mouth. Karma was gazing into soft blue eyes, a lighter shade than Nagisa. It was a girl, _well_ , no whatever, a girl with pale skin and long black hair that framed her face. He looked over to his best friend and noticed that she also had his hand in her grasp. With a slight twitch she applied just enough pressure to force them to drop the cups. "Whadda you think you're---"

"The drink was laced. With what, I'm not sure, but it wouldn't bode well for you two if you had drunk it." The dark haired girl interrupted him. "Isn't that right? Tonpa, the rookie crusher." She finished, smirking at the older man. Her eyes were a different shade of blue than before. No longer soft.

They shone almost black, a killers gaze.

"Y-you're related to him aren't you? Number 99 from the 287th Hunter Exam." Tonpa stuttered, before rushing off and fading into the crowd.

"Thanks, but we had it under control." Karma said, knowing full well it was bold-face lie but not caring. He was irritated, his instinct had been right, and yet he'd chosen to give the man a chance, possibly--no-- _definitely_ putting both himself and Nagisa in danger.

The girl laughed, mirthless and devoid of any real amusement.

"Right, right, of _course_ you had it under control. Look, you seem older than me so I don't want to call you a kid, but you have to be more careful. Handsome princes like you two won't always have a princess on hand to save your sorry asses." Her expression was filled with mischief and for once Karma felt out of his depth. This girl changed emotions so fast, it was almost like something else was the sharing the space inside her.

"We'll take that to heart. Really though, we appreciate it. But aren't you putting yourself at risk, helping us like this. The encounter wasn't exactly quiet, and anyone who hadn't noticed you before, will definitely have you one their radar now." Nagisa said, sounding somewhat guilty.

The girl snorted.

"Anyone who didn't take note of every person that entered this place isn't worth our time. And don't worry about me, though I have to say, I shouldn't have helped you. It's just, I know people who took the exam and became great friends, I guess you can say I'm a sucker for happy endings. I never had a friend. So I helped you. Simple."

She looked them over and for some reason Karma felt uncomfortable under her gaze, which seemed to pierce into him.

"Arigato." He mumbled reluctantly. Accepting help from others wasn't something he liked.

She laughed again, a tinkling sound and the red-head decided that he liked it. "So he _does_ have manners. Don't worry about it, I'm used to boys who like doing things solo. My brother's a lot worse than you."

Karma soaked in this information, suddenly wanting to know everything about this girl. She seemed to sense his curiosity and closed up, her expression shutting down and she turned to walk away, a subtle sway in her hips. "If you don't die in the first phase I'll see you guys around okay?" The girl stated, looking over her shoulder to salute, pink tongue hanging out the corner of her mouth.

"W-wait!" Karma yelled, flinching at the sound of his own stuttering. "I didn't catch your name."

"Thats 'cause I didn't throw it." The girl replied without stopping, then disappeared into the crowd.

Karma tried to stop the vessel in his forehead from popping. "This brat." He growled, his eye twitching.

Nagisa's pleasantly surprised look didn't help either.

"It's interesting, seeing someone back talk you, no way she didn't realize how strong you were. I wonder if it was confidence or arrogance that compelled her to step forward. I'd say the former." The bluenette mused.

The red-head glared at him, and his best-friend held the stare, neither refusing to blink until a loud noise drew their attention.

"OKAY APPLICANTS, WELCOME TO THE 291ST HUNTER EXAM!! THE NAME IS HANZO AND I WILL BE YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST PHASE."

Everyone grew silent, eyeing the man who was supposed to give their first challenge.

Who would be judging them from here on out.

The man was bald, wearing a black Kimono style one piece, the sleeves gone and a gray belt around his waist. His eyebrows were angular, shaped with a sharp point. He was muscular, and easily the strongest person in the room, a fact that Karma wasn't sure was good or not, regardless of how it made his blood boil with adrenaline.

The man smirked, seemingly pleased with himself. "The first phase will be...a Game Of Tag."

Hanzo raised a hand, silencing the slight murmurs in the cave.

"Here's how the exam will work. There are 1,590 of you. There's only one of me. You have just two jobs. Follow me. I won't tell you where we're going, or how long it'll take before we get there. Just follow me. You're second task. Try to touch me at some point between here and the end of the first phase. I will update you with how far we've traveled every so often, but I will not say whether we're near the end or not. Is that understood?"

There was no responce but the air was heavy with anticipation. Apparently Hanzo felt it too, because he smiled and raised his left arm up, bringing it down in a swift arch. "Alright then, begin!"

He disappeared.

 _The hell is with people just up and poofing?_ Karma thought, shaking his head.

This day was just weird now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also active on Wattpad, so I just said, "to hell with it"  
> But I'm honestly not that into Killugon right now. I'm more focused on Batarou(Metal Bat/garou)


End file.
